


Christmas Caroller

by strwbrystars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Fluff, Concussions, Fluff, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, Vomiting, i guess, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, nothing major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwbrystars/pseuds/strwbrystars
Summary: When the stores started to fill with trees, light, and snow, and one couldn’t turn to look anywhere without being blinded by reds and greens, the always social Louis stayed inside. His friends were used to this and didn’t question why the boy would not be seen during the Christmas season. Liam had once tried asking why he didn’t enjoy Christmas, but then Louis hadn’t talked to him for a week and none of his other friends were brave enough to ask again. It was not a surprise when this year there had only been two sightings of Louis since the end of November. They had seen more twerking Santa Clauses on the streets on their way to work, than the boy.Or: A short Larry Oneshot where Louis is hiding from an annoying Christmas caroller who won't take the hint that he wants to be left alone.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Christmas Caroller

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> This is my first ever fanfic that I have written. I'm not sure I like it that much but I wanted to post it anyway.
> 
> Take care of each other and treat people with kindness :)

When the stores started to fill with trees, light and snow, and one couldn’t turn to look anywhere without being blinded by reds and greens, the always social Louis stayed inside. His friends were used to this and didn’t question why the boy would not be seen during the Christmas season. Liam had once tried asking why he didn’t enjoy Christmas, but then Louis hadn’t talked to him for a week and none of his other friends were brave enough to ask again. It was not a surprise when this year there had only been two sightings of Louis since the end of November. They had seen more twerking Santa Clauses on the streets on their way to work, than the boy. 

Now Louis had nothing against Christmas. He actually loved the reds and the greens and the snow. Even now when he was older he liked the colourful Christmas lights and how they lit up the whole city in the darkness of the winter. He loved seeing his family for dinner and enjoying their presence. He wasn’t even too bothered about having his birthday on Christmas Eve. When he was a child he was upset and often cried when his aunts and uncles would only give him one present a year instead of two because it was easier, but as he grew up, having his birthday on Christmas Eve didn’t really take anything away from him. Maybe a little bit of the extra attention that he could have gotten if he had born any other time of the year, but truly he didn’t need any more attention than what he usually got from the people around him.

Living in Doncaster, he was always known as the funny, sarcastic, and sassy guy who was always the life-of-the-party. He loved it and enjoyed going out with his friends a lot. Even when he moved to London and settled down a bit, he was loved by everyone that he worked with. His boss always made sure to have him attend meetings, if not to offer his skills then at least to make sure he didn’t die out of boredom in the long meetings with other boring old white men. Louis had a big friend group even in London and went out with them quite a lot as well. Being hit on by guys was as normal to him as drinking water. Everything in Louis’ was glowing.

It’s no surprise that his new friends would wonder why he would disappear for a good month before the start of the New Year if all year round he was always there. To be quite honest Louis had forgotten as well. It had started when he was twenty-two years old and got annoyed by how everyone was acting so kind and friendly to others. Louis loved when people were good, and behind all his sass and sarcasm he was also known as the good guy who would help someone in need and brighten one’s day, but he hated seeing awful people transform into fake smiles and givers for a month when he knew how they acted every other day of the year. When he one day accidentally caused a bald spot on his head after he had ripped his hair out having to deal with those fake smiles all week, he decided he needed a break. His view of a break included locked up in his house, only going out for the necessities and to go to Doncaster, while also relaxing from all the stress that having to maintain his work and social life.

The next year he wasn’t planning on doing the same but after trying to deal with everything for two weeks, he gave up and repeated the same thing. After the second year, he started saving his vacation days so he could have a nice long break from everything and everyone at the end of the year. Eventually, he was seen as the Grinch and maybe he slightly let others believe it since it was just the easiest for everyone. 

This is exactly why Louis was hiding under his kitchen table with his lights out and curtains closed, trying to hide from the Christmas Caroler outside his door.

When Louis had noticed him walking to his neighbourhood, he had quickly paused his baking and tried to hide the fact that someone lived in the well-kept house. Obviously, he knew that the Caroler had probably already seen his house with the lights on, but he only hoped that they would take a hint and leave him alone.

Luck was not on his side today, and soon there was a knock on his door. Louis’ mother had raised him to have good manners and he usually did have them but he did not want his perfect break to be disrupted by some girl singing about Christmas and cheer and joy and probably off-key as well. He loved singing and nothing bothered him quite like people thinking they were great singers just because no one had told them they were fucking terrible. Honesty is key was Louis’ life motto. 

To his surprise, the caroler decided to sing anyway, and he was even more shocked when he heard a deep manly (and quite decent) voice singing behind his closed door. He scolded himself for living to the patriarchal societies standards and assuming someone who went singing from door to door would be a female. Then he again scolded himself because he didn’t know what the person outside of the door identified as.  
“This is exactly why I need this annual break from the white old men,” he thought to himself. The caroller didn’t leave after their rendition of “Jingle Bells” and when they started singing their third song, curiosity got the best of him and he tried to sneak a peek from behind the curtains.

Startled by the person's height and long, curly hair, his big green eyes, and long light blue trench coat, he accidentally fell backwards and pulled the curtains down with him. So much for being sneaky he thought while he heard the person behind the door stop. As he heard muffled, silent laughter he started cursing not so silently.

“I know you’re in there,” the person shouted.

“Piss off” he yelled back. This was so embarrassing.

“Are you okay?” he heard an amused but slightly worried voice call to him.

“Yeah yeah. Pretend this never happened and now fuck off ‘m all good” he mumbled. He did not want Curly to ever see him after that. After a few minutes and not hearing anything coming from the outside anymore, he decided that it was safe for him to stand up. He scrambled up but as he felt a hot flash of pain on his hip he screamed and tried to grab something so he could put his weight on it. It was his mistake that he in his fogged state of mind grabbed the other curtain which of course led him on the ground with the curtain on his other hand while he was using his other to rub at his throbbing forehead where the pole had hit. This evening was not going as he had planned.

“How the fuck did you- Can you open the door for me?” the caroller called from the outside. Fucking hell. This was just getting better and better.

“I told you to fuck off” tried Louis while trying to not let them know about the pain he was in.

“You’re a moron, let me in, I can help” came the voice from closer as they also knocked on the door.

“No, I’d be a complete moron if I let a complete stranger in,” argued Louis. 

“I’m not a stranger, I just sang two and a half songs to you while you were hiding in your kitchen,” the person argued back.

“I don’t know shit about you and for all, I know you were singing just so you could come in and rob me or something”

“Oh and I also made the curtains fall on you on purpose just so I would have a proper excuse”

“Ha! So you admit it”

“No, what the hell? Do you not know sarcasm or are you just a child,” the caroller sounded a bit annoyed.

“Oh I’m the king of sarcasm, and why are you so rude if you just want to help. Sounds suspicious if you ask me,” replied Louis haughtily.

“I’m sorry you just seem stubborn”

“Well wouldn’t you like to know me better”

“Sure, but I’m guessing you won’t let me if you don’t know shit about me”

“Oi, you’re a fast learner Curly”

“Curly?” asked the person behind the door clearly smiling.

“Well, I don’t know your name, now do I?”

“Right, sorry, I’m Harry.” Harry, Harry, Harry. That sounds like a royal name.

“Okay, well Harry, look, I appreciate you trying to earn good points or some shit, but I really don’t need help or anything,” Louis replied to him trying to stand up, yet failing. He tried again but a strong pain went through his spine right to his head.

“Ow, fucking hell,” he groaned.

“Ok, ok, clearly you need help. Um, let’s see. I’m Harry Styles, I’m twenty-three, and I’m studying to become a nursery school teacher right now. I live two streets to the right and currently work at a bakery. I don’t have any crimes on my record so you can-” 

“Sounds like something a criminal would say,” groaned Louis through his pain.

“Oh fuck off. Just trust me, you don’t really have another option,” Harry pleaded.

“I can’t let you in” sighed Louis.

“Yes you can, please trust me I won’t harm you,” he sounded like he was almost crying.

“No, I physically can’t let you in, I can’t move. And don’t cry,” Louis tried to reply as calmly as he could.

“Oh fuck um. Where do you keep your key?”

“I thought you said you weren’t a criminal?”

“What? No! Extra key so I can come in”

“Oh right. I don’t have one”

“You don’t have one?”

“No, I-”

“How the fuck do you not have an extra key! Do you not know how irresponsible that is?”

“Fuck you, you don’t know shit about me,” Louis replied angrily.

“You’re right. My apologies, I’m just a little stressed,” Harry sighed.

“How is that going to help me?”

“I don’t know”

“Of course you don’t. Anyways my neighbour has an extra key to my house so just tell him you need to get to Louis’ house and he’ll give it to you”

“You said you didn’t have an extra key!” Harry yelled.

“Well, I don’t! My neighbours have it,” Louis snapped back.

“I- Just wait there and don’t move. I'll be right back,” Harry yelled while running towards the neighbours.

“Relly. I was just going to go run a marathon right now,” Louis replied.

“You little shit!” he could hear Harry from the distance.

As Louis lied there in pain waiting for Harry to come back, he couldn’t help but think it was nice to have human-interaction even if it wasn’t what he wanted for his break. Soon he heard Harry panting at his door and telling him he was coming in. As the door opened Louis was taken back. Harry was even taller than he thought, and his curls that were almost to his shoulders were a nice brown colour. His eyes were green and had a childlike sparkle to them. 

When Harry hadn’t moved or spoken for a few moments, Louis coughed and that seemed to bring Harry back to the moment. Still, he didn’t move but just kept opening and closing his mouth while staring at him. And as much as Louis enjoyed the attention Harry was giving him, he was also in a lot of pain and was getting tired of lying on the floor.

“Are you just going to stay there and ogle at me?” joked Louis with a half-serious hint to his voice. Harry blushed and looked away but he walked up to Louis. Louis smirked as he remembered that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. It now made sense why he was feeling quite chilly. 

“Can you take off your pants for me?” asked Harry while he kneed at Louis’ side.

“Sorry to disappoint, but I don’t think I’ll be able to do anything,” teased Louis.

“What? Oh, no, no, no, no, no,” Harry shook his head while blushing even harder.

“So many ‘no’s? Mate, that’s a bit hurtful,” Louis pretended to pout.

“No you are really pretty and I would definitely, wait no I meant, “ Harry struggled as Louis tried to hold back his laughter. “It’s just- What I meant was, can you take your pants off so I can take a look,” finished Harry while hiding his gorgeous face in his hands.

“I don’t think you need to see my dick right now,” Louis said while raising one of his eyebrows.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean your pants, I was talking about your sweatpants,” Harry quickly replied. He was turning as red as the Santa Clauses Louis was sure were all around London. 

“I know. I’m just fucking with you,” winked Louis.

He went to take off his sweatpants but a wave of nausea hit him, and he stopped. His headache was also getting a lot worse. He could see the concern on Harry’s face as he silently asked if he should take off his sweatpants. Louis tried to nod, but then he screamed from the pain the movement had caused. 

“Do you have painkillers?” Harry asked Louis.

“Bathroom right side cabinet,” mumbled Louis while he closed his eyes.

“Okay, I’ll be right back don’t worry,” Harry said as he stumbled up and went towards the bathroom, or at least so Louis assumed. He couldn’t really focus on anything else except for trying to hold his vomit down. He didn’t want to get sick in front of the pretty boy.

When Harry came back with a glass of water and some painkillers, Louis tried to smile at him in thanks. He opened his eyes but everything was a bit blurry. He was able to tell that Harry was trying to make him sit up. As he was raised he felt another screeching pain go from his head to toes, and a big wave of nausea hit him. He wasn’t even able to warn Harry before he was throwing up on himself and Harry’s hands.

Louis hated throwing up, but it is paired with the embarrassment, the headache, blurry vision, and slight dizziness and that made him cry. And he never cried, so this was something very out of character for him. He felt Harry wiping his mouth with his shirt and hugging him close. It hurt a shit ton sitting up, but Harry whispering to him telling everything was okay and holding him felt too nice to complain. Soon he felt his eyelids drooping and he was feeling really sleepy.

“Lou, stay awake for me,” Harry sounded frantic, but all Louis had energy for was to hum while trying to snuggle closer to Harry. This boy was like a personal heater. But then Harry shook him and he was in extreme pain again.

“What the fuck Harry,” Louis asked in between him throwing up again.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know what to do but I needed you to stay awake,” Harry explained looking a little bit sheepish. Louis just grumped in acknowledgement.

“How are you feeling?” asked Harry while rubbing his back after he was finished throwing up. 

“Like utter shit,” Louis replied.

“What hurts,” Harry continued patiently.

“Everything. And I feel sick and dizzy, and I can’t even enjoy looking at you because I can’t see you properly,” Louis sighed while laying back down on the floor. If Harry kept holding him he would have definitely fallen asleep again in no time. 

For a second Louis saw Harry smile and he was pretty certain he had dimples. Either that or his foggy brain was just working for the idea that this stranger in front of him was perfect. Quickly those maybe-there dimples went away and his lips turned into a frown. 

“Do you think you can get in your car?” Harry asked.

Louis tried sitting up but then the world started spinning and he had to grab Harry’s bicep so as to not fall backwards or on his side. That seemed to be enough of an answer for Harry because he took out his phone and called 911. Louis wasn’t focusing on what he was staying, he was just finding a spot to focus on while they waited for an ambulance to arrive. If that spot happened to be Harry’s lips then so be it.

When the ambulance arrived they took Louis in, and he was pretty sure they asked Harry some questions. All he could focus on was that suddenly he wasn’t having any type of contact with Harry and it made his heart start racing. Harry came to the door and stood there kind of awkwardly neither one of them wanting to leave each other, but not wanting to start a conversation. 

“Your boyfriend can come to the back with us,” one of the paramedics told Louis.

“Oh we're not-” Harry started.

“Thank you very much,” Louis smiled at the nurse and cutting Harry off. Harry gave him a questioning look but Louis just shrugged. The ride to the hospital was not long, and soon he was in the A&E on a bed while Harry was sitting next to him on a chair that couldn’t have been comfortable. The doctor had done some tests, but he wasn’t back yet so they were just there sitting in silence.

“Why did you not correct the paramedic?” asked Harry.

“Well, I thought that you wouldn’t be let in otherwise,” Louis whispered while fidgeting with his hands. “I’m sorry, I didn’t even ask you if you had something else that you needed to do. You can just leave if you want to,” he continued while silently praying that he wouldn’t be left alone. He was quite afraid of hospitals and he actually enjoyed Harry’s company, even if he was an annoying caroller.

“Oh no it’s fine, I mean I can leave if you don’t want me here,” Harry asked, going to stand up.

“You want to leave?” Louis asked, trying to hide his disappointment.

“Well no, but I don’t want to intrude,” Harry answered already standing up, though not making any move to leave.

“No, please stay,” Louis looked up and saw Harry smiling with his definitely-there dimples.

“Okay, “ Harry said and sat down again.

The doctor came in soon and told Louis that all the tests were looking good for him and it seemed like he only had a concussion. He could be sent home already.

“All I need is for you to rest for the next few weeks, and you can take any pain medications except aspirin for the aches. You should be good in about three weeks, but if anything feels weird or you start feeling worse, just come back in. Oh and for the next 48 hours I would like to have someone stay with you just in case,” the doctor explained.

Louis blinked at that. He didn’t want any of his friends from London coming in, he still wanted his break, but he also couldn’t bother his mum. He knew she was busy with his siblings and all the Christmas preparations. Right, Christmas. This probably meant that he couldn’t go home for Christmas. He frowned, and Harry took his hand and squeezed it tight. It made him feel a bit better, but he still wanted to know.

“Can I still go home for Christmas?” 

“Umm, you can go home tonight,” the doctor told him with a questioning face because he had just explained it.

“No, I meant my childhood home, sorry. In Doncaster,” he explained.

“Well, I think if you are feeling better in two weeks, then you should be safe, just take it easy,” the doctor decided. Louis just hummed.

“Thank you, and I’ll make sure someone stays with him in the beginning,” Harry told the doctor and shook his hand. Right, Harry was here.

“No problem,” the doctor smiled. “I’ll send a nurse to discharge you and then you are free to leave,” the doctor said as he walked away.

Both of them smiled at him, but when he was gone Louis slumped in his bed and sighed.  
Harry turned back towards him and offered a reassuring smile.

“I have six younger siblings, how am I going to be taking it easy,” Louis complained.

“You’ll manage. Don’t worry you’ll be fine,” Harry comforted him while rubbing his hand with his thumb.

“Hmm, I guess,” Louis gave in. “But this also means I’ll have to wait like three weeks to ask you to go on a date with me,” Louis pouted. Harry beamed at that. 

“Well, you’ll know I’ll say yes. You just take it easy until then,” Harry smiled at him. “Wouldn’t want you to be tired,” he added as an afterthought. That really made him feel better and Louis smiled at Harry.

“So who were you planning on calling on to suffer with me for the next two days,” Louis decided to ask, remembering the rest of the doctor’s orders.

“Hmm, you’re right maybe you should be left on your own devices. I’m not sure anyone could handle you for two days straight,” Harry teased. Louis fake pouted while Harry just laughed at him.

“You’re cute,” Harry smiled at him.

“And you’re a cunt,” Louis tried even though his smile gave him away.

“Okay, but this cunt is willing to help you, so maybe be nice to the cunt,” Harry said.

“You’re right. I really appreciate that you helped me even though you don’t even know me,” Louis said shyly. He wasn’t one to verbally thank or compliment people. He preferred showing his gratitude and love with his actions.

“I say it’s totally worth it,” Harry replied.

“Even though I threw up on you twice?” Harry scrunched his nose at that but nodded anyway.

“Even then.”

Louis just smiled at that, “Well I’m really glad then.”

Louis decided to call Liam so he could come to pick them up. Liam came in and dropped Louis and Harry at Louis’. Harry picked up the stuff he had left and helped clean up as Liam went to help Louis get to bed. Before he left he went into Louis’ bedroom.

“I have to go now, but I’ll come to check on you tomorrow. And I want you in good shape for our date, so rest well,” Harry said to Louis.

“Sure thing, I’ll see you. And thank you again,” Louis said while yawning. He had had a long day and he was finally allowed to sleep. He smiled as he felt Harry leaving a kiss on his forehead as he left.

“Goodnight Lou”

“Goodnight Haz!”

That night Louis dreamed of a certain kind, curly-headed boy. He slept better than he had the whole year. 

\----

The next year, Louis wasn’t hiding in his own house for a month but was going around their neighbourhood with Harry singing away, thanking whatever higher powers there were, that the man he now called his boyfriend was a stubborn little bitch who had sung to another stubborn little bitch a year ago.


End file.
